1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video camera. More particularly, the present invention relates to a video camera which prevents a generation of a flicker resulting from a beat interference between an exposure time period of an imaging device and a blinking cycle of a fluorescent lamp.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to one example of this type of a camera, a level of a photographing signal outputted from an imaging section is acquired for each field by a signal-level detecting machine. A flicker detecting section determines whether or not the acquired level has a fluctuation resulting from a flicker, and changes shutter speeds when a determined result is affirmative. Thereby, it becomes possible to eliminate an adverse effect caused by the flicker on autofocus behavior.
However, in the above-described camera, the level of the imaging signal is acquired for each field, and thus, a period equivalent to a plurality of fields becomes necessary in order to determine whether or not the fluctuation resulting from the flicker occurs. Moreover, when it is intended to shorten a time period for determining the flicker, the accuracy for the determination is deteriorated.